Minecraft: Act 303
|image = |caption = |companies = *Mojang AB *Vertigo Entertainment *Warner Bros. Entertainment |crew = *Peter Sollett (director, writer) *'Writers' **Viktor Falkhed **Rob McElhenney **Shawn Levy **Adam Nee **Aaron Nee **Jason Fuchs **Kieran Mulroney **Michele Mulroney *'Producers' **Jon Spaihts (executive producer) **Jon Berg **Vu Bui **Roy Lee **Jim Bissell (production designer) *Jim Berney (visual editor) |cast = Tba |type = 3D animated |genre = *Action *Adventure *Comedy *Drama *Romance |country = *Sweden *United States *Belgium |release = September 6, 2022 |rating = PG-13 |length = 93 minutes |budget = $73 million |gross = $487 million }} , also known casually as Minecraft 2 (alternatively stylized as Minecraft II) is an 2022 Swedish-Belgian-American 3D animated action-adventure-comedy-drama-romance film directed by Peter Sollett and released by Warner Bros. The film is the sequel to 2019's The Minecraft Movie. The film serves as the first part of the "Suzemaire Saga", a connected storyline that spans across all three sequels to The Minecraft Movie. It revoles around a massive-scale invasion of the Overworld by Entity 303, Null and Herobrine, who, under leadership of an unknown individual referred to as Suzemaire, are in search of the Eight Remnants that can grant them complete control over reality. The film did very well at the box office, grossing 487 million dollars total in ticket sales, and was well-received by critics. Two sequels, Minecraft: Point Zero and Minecraft: Checkmate, were released in 2026 and 2029, respectively. 'Synopsis' After the events of the first film, Jake leaves Wetstock on a date with Zoey while his friends defend the village. Just as they are about to kiss in the middle of their trip however, Jake receives an emergency chat message from Benson, the mayor of Wetstock, demanding they return instantly, for the village is under attack. When Jake and Zoey arrive at Wetstock, they find it on fire and completely ravaged by blubber-like, lifeforce-ripping creatures referred to as The Soulless. The team's efforts to stop the siege prove futile. Jake, Zoey, Zack, Bob, Mike, Lucy, Naomi, Andrew and Melissa (collectively the Ensemble) escape the warzone but fail to save Benson despite their best efforts, who is pulled away by The Soulless. As the team goes on the run, the remaining survivors are killed by Entity 303 and Null. They are approached by an enigmatic, cloaked individual referred to as Suzemaire, who orders the capture of the Ensemble. After congratulating them for completing Step 1 of "the plan", Suzemaire demands that in the meantime, they collect the Remnants (The Command Block, Structure and Jigsaw Blocks, Info Update Block, Crying Obsidian, Allow & Deny Blocks, Borders & Barriers, The Anvil of Forge and the Banhammer) as soon as possible. Null summons the third wheel of the Trio, Herobrine, and sends him to go after the Ensemble while he and Entity 303 amass the Remnants. The Ensemble travels to a forest and starts brainstorming where to set up camp. As they are gathering ideas, they are attacked by a swarm of mobs, the sheer quantity forcing them to flee. As the group runs through the forest, Herobrine appears and creates an explosion, setting the forest on fire. Most of the Ensemble escapes relatively unharmed but Zack trips and has his legs smashed by a falling tree. This injury renders the group near-immobile and they see no option but to hide in an abandoned laboratory near the forest. Meanwhile, Entity 303 and Null head to the Outskirt of Time to collect the Info Update Block and use it to travel back to the Indev World, where the Nether Reactor is located. They are informed by its keeper Naher that it can only be activated with a code held by Lapis, a goddess who also guards the Crying Obsidian. The duo uses the Info Update Block to send Null to Lapis's realm and 303 to the Education Realm to take the Allow & Deny Blocks. Once there, Null hypnotizes Lapis into telling him the code, but she breaks free once Null is about to take the Crying Obsidian. After a long and tiring battle, Null stabs Lapis to death to take the Crying Obsidian and leaves to go after the Structure Block in the Sky Dimension. Meanwhile, in the Overworld, Lucy wakes up terribly sick and diagnosis by Andrew concludes she has been infected with the Herobrine Virus. Soon, Mike and Naomi collapse as well, also under effect of the virus. The team finds out that ordinary Healing Potions can't cure the disease and instead use it on Zack to heal his broken legs. Zack, Zoey, Melissa and Jake travel out to find help while Andrew and Bob stay with Lucy, Naomi and Mike. On the quad's way to a taiga, they are attacked by a batch of Soulless and barely escape death. Herobrine engulfs the team in haze from a distance and summons several skeletons on towers to snipe them, but the heroes manage to escape. They eventually reach a city called Roodburn and locate its most renowned doctor, asking him if there is a cure to the Herobrine Virus. The doctors confirms that there is but that it is kept by the god Hendal who only gives it to those that pass his trials. On their way out of the doctor's office and to the city's borders, Zoey suddenly loses consciousness and starts bleeding from her mouth. The doctor confirms that she too has been infected and that her condition is very bad, leading to her death if she is not given the cure. Zack stays with Zoey at Roodburn while Melissa and Jake travel to Hendal's cave. In the meantime, Lucy, Naomi and Mike, all under Herobrine's influence, overpower Andrew and tie him up. Bob notices and flees when Mike sees him. Lucy almost catches Bob using her magic, but he gets away at the last moment. Herobrine shows up in the room and possesses Andrew's body. In the Education Realm, Entity 303 demands the Borders and the Allow & Deny Blocks from an Agent, who informs him he must complete a quiz first. 303 passes the finale and receives the blocks from the Agent, then proceeds to use the Info Update Block to travel to the Core in order to retrieve the other Remnants. Null travels back to the Overworld and attacks the Admin Team to prevent them from interfering with their plans. The Admin Team initially proves superior to Null, but he uses the Crying Obsidian stolen from Lapis to rewind the player's powers and inventory to from before they became Admins, rendering them powerless. Null kills the entire team except for one admin who holds his own, until Null uses the Info Update Block to return a Brick Pyramid from the Indev World above the player, crushing him to death. The world is engulfed by a thunderstorm. Meanwhile, Jake and Melissa rush back to the city to save Zoey, only to find it overrun by an army of mobs, and they are seperated. Melissa is knocked down by a skeleton and faints moments later, after which she is taken away and kidnapped by the army. Jake rushes down the streets but an explosion created by Herobrine causing the top of a skyscraper to fall down and block the road forces him to take another road. Jake finally reaches Zack and Zoey but finds out that he has arrived just too late. She dies in his arms as Herobrine taunts Jake and leaves while he bursts out in tears. Meanwhile, Bob is cornered on a cliff by Lucy, Naomi, Mike, and Herobrine in Andrew's body. Seeing no other option, he jumps off the cliff into the water below. His hunters deem him dead and leave. Moments later, Bob emerges from the water in a storm and is almost washed into a large pit in a cave, but is saved by a player who calls himself Hans. Jake and Zack barely escape Roodburn with Zoey's body along with the doctor who formally introduces himself as Gerald. They see the world crowded by mobs and observe their controlled friends from a distance. The trio makes off through the plains as they witness players being captured by the army. Meanwhile, Hans takes Bob to his hideout and reveals a Nether Portal. Hans explains that the Nether is their only way out for now in order to avoid capture by Herobrine and they both travel through the portal. As the storm clears out the following day, Jake and Zack hold a funeral for Zoey, whose body they lay to rest against a tree, and lay a rose on her chest. After witnessing more players be sent away to prisons by the mobs, Gerald concludes that their only hope to save the world is to find Steve, a legendary hero from the past who mysteriously vanished one day. In the End, in one of its End Ships, Suzemaire looks at holograms of the Overworld being dominated, and proudly announces that Part 2 is almost completed. The film ends after Suzemaire learns of the existence of other Remnants, such as the Debug Stick. 'Reception' ----- more tba Category:Movies Category:Movie Fanfictions